


LEGEND OF KORRA: EXTINCTION

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Mild sexual contact, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. A year after the events of Kuriva's attempted Siege of Republic City, The City has been restored thanks to the tourism that the new Spirit Portal has brought in. Mako and Bolin have reformed the Sato Industry's Fire Ferrets, with Opal joining the team since The Pro bending league has now made a new rule certain teams to allow air benders to play. Due to a family crisis, General Iroh is taking a temporary leave of absence, allowing his new intern, Heinzo, to man the United Forces until he returns. Heinzo's bodyguard, Ezo, looks to train with both the Avatar and Asami Sato, hoping to begin a training school which focuses on normal combat. While all of this is going on, a new threat rises in the middle of the ocean, along with a new army lead by an evil.</p><p>2. A invite to appoint Heinzo at the party is about to begin, but it doesn't mean a bunch of party crashes are there to ruin the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally on Fan Fiction, but due to them kicking me off for no reason, I decided to move to AOOO, and thank you guys for welcoming to your site, and I hope to write many stories for you, and the fans. Hope you enjoy it. P.S. If you see the songs in this box [], play the song if you have it or open a link to youtube to play the lyrics to make the experience epic. Forgot to mention, this is a sneak peak, the full story will be uploaded in three weeks, so until then, read below.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SPIRIT WORLD 27 YEARS AGO**

Iroh was drinking tea outside his hut and playing Pi Sho with himself, and as usually, he is winning. “As much as I been playing this by myself for a long time, I will still be able to beat anyone that dares challenges me.” He laughed to himself and took another sip of tea.

“What if I challenged you?” Said Wan Shi Tong, The owl that protects his own library. “After so many years you finally leave your library.” Iroh grinned. “Sometimes the desert dogs get on my nerves, and the other factor.” Wan stopped, he was referring to Professor Zei, the man who decided to stay in the library after the first team Avatar got away. “When?” Iroh asked, knowing the reason why Wan is here. “Last night.” Wan answered. “He just keep reading and reading until his heart stopped, he was only ten pages away.” “What was he reading?” “The Art of Life." Wan answered. No one said anything for a minute after Wan said that, then Iroh spoke. “It’s a shame, I wished he played Pi Sho with me.” “He would have lost in 30 seconds.” Wan responded and they both laughed at this. “Well, in honor of him, I will drink to him.” Iroh stated and drunk his tea. “Alright, I’ll make my move.” Wan said.

 As Wan made his move, some of the spirit animal gasped as he made a costly one. “Oh calm down, I’ve been playing for a long time, it’s not like-” He stopped to see that Iroh made one move that made him win the game. “I always win when the opponent makes the costly move.” Iroh laughed. The spirit animals laughed, only to stop when Wan gave them the death stare. “Fine, best of two out of three.” Wan demanded Iroh. “I’m here all day.” Iroh smiled.

As Wan was about to make the next move, he was stopped by a loud noise coming from the mountains, with a bunch of spirit animals looking on. “What is that?” Iroh asked. “I was hoping you knew.” Wan answered. “Whatever it is, I think we shouldn’t just stand her, we should go and check it out” “Alright, I’m right behind you.” Iroh said and began walking. Wan, knowing that it would take it would take to long for Iroh to get there, decided to do the most degrading thing to himself.

Iroh was riding on top of Wan Shi Tong as they were close to the mountain. “Never mention this to anyone, ever!!!!” He warned Iroh. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Iroh promised. They landed on a ledge and they walked, they saw someone emerge behind a rock and they were shocked to see two actually human beings. “Hi, who are you?” Iroh asked, feeling confused that there was another human that entered the spirit world. “How did you get here?” Wan Shi Tong asked, but the women didn’t answer both of the men’s question. But as she got near Iroh, Wan Shi Tong noticed something was wrong with the female. “Iroh, look.” Iroh looked at the women and realized that the women was dying, as she was bleeding from her side and the wound was far from healing. “If only I had my fire bending!” Iroh felt helpless, knowing he could stop the bleeding. The women started to feel weak and she begins to fall, but Iroh was able to catch her and the baby. “Please…..raise….him.” She said weekly. Iroh softly but the baby down as it was asleep, and councils the women as she begins to die. “Who are you?” Iroh asked.

“You…will know in time.” The women said, and she whispers something into Iroh’s ear. She then points to the rock that she emerge from. “Scrolls…..they will tell you what happened…uh…my son…..he….must….” The women tried her best to explain, but she was dying. Wan Shi Tong decided to go look behind the rock to see if the women did have scrolls. “Please, tell me, what is your son’s name?” Iroh asked, hoping to get something out of the women, but she was saying something else instead. “I’m coming…..sweetheart……” and with that, she was dead.

Iroh closed her eyes. “I never saw a women die that young before.” He couldn’t imagine the last time he saw a women die, but he was lying to himself, he did remember. He went to hold the baby, who was still asleep, not knowing that his mother has died. “So young to lose a mother, not old enough to understand to see what happened.” Feeling bad that his mother has died, Iroh started humming the “Brave Little Soldier Boy” tune that he sang to his late son, than he started to sing it. “Leaves from the vine, Falling so slow, Like fragile, tiny shells Drifting in the foam Little soldier boy Come marching home Brave soldier boy Comes marching home” and Iroh sheds a tear that lands on the baby, who made a little movement.

Wan Shi Tong returned with the bag that contained the scrolls. “Two deaths in less than 24 hours, what a good day for me.” Wan Shi Tong said sarcastically, feeling that the two events were not what he wanted at all. “Is that all? Iroh asked. “You wish, there is about five more bags of scrolls and at least two boxes of books and took one of the scrolls, with one of them being marked with numbers, and he took out number 1, and began to read it. As he finished, he was stunned by disbelief from what he read. “What did it say?” Wan Shi Tong asked. “Get the others, we have to tell them, there is a war coming.”

**Prologue: A New Evil Is Born**

**Present day, Four Days before ADKAW….**

 “They say only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the World. For the last thousand years, that has been the case. Aang was a beacon of hope when he was unfrozen and stopped the fire nation from controlling the world. Then the most recent Avatar, Korra, was able to stop three enemies that nearly pushed her to the breaking point, but one managed to damage her physically and emotionally, and now he sits in a prison that is deep within the mountains near Republic City, and they think they can hold him in there? I think it can, as long as nobody plans to break him out. But there has always been a question that has been bugging me how is it that the Avatar never got to face a human enemy? It’s because no human has been able to make it work for the last 4 years, and I tend to make sure that I don’t fail at that. But before I can make my presence known, I’m going to have to collect the final pieces of my new weapons, along with getting back my lieutenant back, but I need to find out where she is first, along with the other prisoners.”

In the middle of the ocean, a patrol ship was traveling to some destination, making sure no problems on the high seas, with fog, only in the way. “This is ridiculous, why are we even going to Demon Cell for a transfer to the Boiling Rock, when it doesn’t hold any benders anymore, only human criminals?” ask one of the guards “From what I heard, something happened with one of the prisoners, who was trying to drink one of the victims blood, and she attempted to burn the wardens’ face.” The other sailor said, with both of them on the same side of the ship. “My god, Han, what did she do to get arrested?” The first guard said. “Well Jin, the story goes is that she brutally murdered five Earth Benders in front of President Wu when she pretended to be a dancer and long story short, killed five of them, and caused President Wu to faint and didn’t wake up until the next day.” “God. What has this world come to? Ever since Harmonic Convergence, things have been going downhill ever since.” Jin felt horrified. “Well, no one said it would be an easy world since H.G., but it’s not like anything else will go south.” Han finished, informing Jin that everything will be okay.

Both of them looked out to the sea, then something caught Jin’s eye. “I see something, it’s approaching this side!” Han took out his binoculars and saw a small row boat that had a torch lit and was a small pile of skulls. “What the hell?” Han couldn’t believe what he is seeing. “Should I alert the crew?” Jin asked. “Not yet, this doesn’t look like a threat, but be prepared to sound the alarm just in case.” Han feeling that there is nothing to worry about. As the small ship approached closer, Han took a hook and brought the ship near him and grabs the line and enters the small ship and secures it. Han gets near the skulls, and they were human ones. “What in the world is this?” he said to himself. As he continues to search threw the skulls, he looks at one of the skulls that has something written on it. “One of them has a message.” “What does it say?” Jin asked. “Death is here.”

He turns to Jin as he said this, but something was not right with Jin. “Jin, what is it?” He kept asking, but Jin did not respond, his face was frozen with fear. “Jin, what’s wrong.”  That was when he points to Han’s direction, and this caused Han to slowly turn back and to his horror, the same skull that read to Death Is Here.

**(Rammstein-Feuer Frei plays)**

“What the-” had a full body and before Han can react, the Skull stabbed him right through Han and took another sword and decapitated Han. Jin screamed in horror and rang the alarm, only for him to get hooked by a grapple and thrown overboard, and that was where a bunch of skulls started climbing onto the ship and began their way on the ship, killing more crew members and guards “Remember, keep the captain alive, but kill the other crew members!!! Decapitate them if you must.” One of them yelled out, and they proceeded to do what is supposed to be done. Some skulls made it to the lower part of the ship were fire benders started throwing fire at the Skull soldiers, only for the skulls to dodge them and kill the fire guards, brutally, with no mercy.

In the Captains deck, the Captain awoke from hearing the distant cries of death from above, and was about to leave, until two of the fire guards came in and stopped him. “What’s going on?” The Captain asked. “We are being attacked, Captain Tako!” “By what, pirates?” He asked. “Not these types.” The Fire guard replied, as he and the other fire guard started barricading the door. “Then what would they be…” The Captain stopped to think that there is something else they are looking for. “Oh no.” He said to himself, and he tries to contact the control room. “Come in, control room, come in, over?!”

One fire guard tried to radio the Captain back, but was grabbed from behind and had his throat sliced open, the Skull soldier had blood on his hands and decides to whip it on his face. “The killer of many will bring more fury down on the one he seeks.” He said to the dead body, and takes out a large cutting knife, and uses it on the body. Two fire guards took down one skull soldier. “Go and protect Captain Tako, I’ll hold them off!” Without question, the fire guard went to protect the captain. “Come on, I’m not afraid of you!!!” He yelled out, only for at least 10 Skull soldiers to run in and jump on him and stabbed him repeatedly while the others continued on. Back on top of the deck, one fire guard is bleeding badly and sees the Skull soldier and uses all his energy to lite him on fire. The skull soldier is engulfed in flames, but this turned out to have no effect on the skull soldier. “No way.” The soldier weakly said. The fire skull ran after the wounded guard and begins choking him to death. “Death is a reward I deserve to give others.” The soldier said to the now dead fire guard, and took out a giant knife and preceded to cut of the fire guards head.

 During the massive killing raid, a giant ship, shaped as a skull, emerged from the fog and stopped next to the patrol ship. A ramp connects to the patrol ship and the doors open, and more soldiers arrive, with a black giant hooded figure leading the way. As they got near the ramp, one of the soldiers meets him on the other end and bows. “My lord, we are killing all of them as you requested.” The soldier said. “What of the captain?” The black figure asked.” “He is still alive, it appears he has barricaded himself in his room.” The soldier answered back, but that was where a fire guard, ready to blast the leader, began running and jumps in the air and hits the hooded figure, but to the surprise of the fire guard, the figure was not on fire, and at the moment grabbed the fire guard by his neck. “How?” The fire guard asked in disbelief, only for the answer to be the hooded figure unhooding himself, to which the fire guard’s face was in horror. “Nice try.” The unhooded figure said and with one hand, snapped the soldier’s neck, and tossed him overbroad. “My lord, I’m sorry I-” The skull soldier was stopped. “No need, I wanted to do it to at least one before we get the Captain. Take as long as you want, just remember, I want him to myself.” He stated clearly, and continued walking onto the ship, while the rest of the soldiers continued throwing the dead over board, with a lot of their heads decapitated.

Near the end of the lower deck, all the Skull soldiers got to the Captains doors and began banging on the door, hoping to break it down. On the other side, the Captain can’t believe any of this. “Why is this happening?!” Tako panicked. “We don’t know!!!” The last two fire guards yelled back and tried holding the door, praying that they make it out of there alive. Then the banging stopped. “Is it over?” The captain asked. “I’m not sure.” One of the guards answered back. “Maybe the avatar made it and stopped all of them.” The other hope. Then, they began hearing a beeping noise and all three of the guards listen close to the door. “What is that sound?” One asked the other. “It sounds like a-” At that moment, both the doors and all three men were thrown back, with the final two fire guards dead on impact, while the Captain survived.

**(Rammstein-Feuer Frei Ends)**

He began to get up slowly, but only to get knocked down by the skull soldiers and they tie up his legs, and they hang him upside down, where the skull soldiers ripped his shirt uniform to expose his back. As he hangs, he sees the skull soldiers to bow, and that is where the leader entered. Captain Tako couldn’t believe what he is seeing, as the leader took off his hood and that was where the captain was in horror as the leader was wearing a skull shaped as a demon, with horns sticking out of the top of his head. “WHAT ARE YOU?!!!” Captain Tako screamed out. “I’m the one that is going to kill you personally.” The Skull Demon answered. “But first, you are going to tell me where Demon Cell is.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, this is just a patrol ship; we don’t know anything about this Demon Cell!” Captain Tako panicked in fear. The Demon Skull did not like this response, knowing that he is lying. He decides to kneel down at face level, causing Captain Tako to feel really scared. “Really, and I don’t suppose that this ship, which was heading to undisclosed location, which also, if I may be correct, isn’t even on the map, along with sending human prisoners that no one knows about because someone in the higher ranks wants them locked away. So tell me, where…is…Demon Cell?” “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Captain Tako said, but this was not a wise choice of words. “Okay, have it your way.” Shi no Akuma said, and motion two of his soldiers to torture him, but the method of torture was the soldiers taking out shredded bamboo sticks. The soldiers took turns whipping Captain Tako, who was screaming in agony as each hit was brutal then the last, as blood started oozing from his back, the captain Tako tried everything to keep his mouth shut. “It won’t stop until you say where Demon Cell is.” The repeated hits kept getting worse, and Captain Tako was losing consensus due to blood loss, finally, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“THE…..MAP…..IS…..MY…...SAFE….BEHIND…..THE…..PICTURE……OF……REPUBLIC……CITY.”  Captain Tako weakly revealed. The skull soldiers stopped hitting the Captian, who passed out due to blood loss. “I knew you couldn’t take it.” The Skull Leader said, feeling disappointed that the Captain wasn’t strong enough to hold the information longer. “It’s no wonder your crew didn’t put up that much of a fight.” He then motioned three of the skull soldiers to remove the painting and plant a small explosive on the small safe, and with success, the top of the front of the safe exploded and it went down onto the floor. The Skull leader went to the safe and took out scroll and opened it. “It’s amazing how some of these places are not put on the current maps.” He said to himself. He looks to find the location of Demon Cell. “There it is, from the rate they were going, they are 4 days out, but with our ship, it will take less than 2.” He looked at his soldiers, who were standing there, awaiting orders. “Grab whatever you can; weapons, loot, and the most important thing, remember to bag your new prizes. You will be needing a new mask to wear the next time we are in battle.” As he said that, he handed the map to one of his soldiers and they all went out, leaving him alone with the Captain, who just barely woke up.

“I told you I was going to kill you personally, but before I do, I want to tell you who I am.” He said to the Captain, who didn’t respond. The Skull leader pressured one of his open wounds and the Captain moaned in pain. “Ask me who I am!!!” He Demanded the Captain, pushing harder on the exposed wound. “Who…are…you?” Captain Tako weakly replied. “I am known as Shi no Akuma, the Demon of Death, the one that is going to finally conquer Republic City and finally do what Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, and Kuivira failed to do: kill The Avatar. I also plan to destroy the rest of the world.” Said Shi no Akuma. “I will not fail, unlike the other 7 did, as I learned from their mistakes, because the only way you can succeed is either take what they tried to do, or do your own way, I plan to do both.” As he finished, he let go of the wound and turned around. “You won’t win!” Captain Tako warned Shi no Akuma. “Despite the close calls the Avatar has faced, she managed to overpower all her enemies, she always finds a way to stop her enemies.” Shi no Akuma said nothing at first, giving the room silence, but he begins fake chuckling. “The funny thing is, I was hoping you say that, because it gives me a good excuse to do this, which I was planning to do from the very beginning. Shi no Akuma quickly turn around and out of nowhere, he had a giant sword and quickly beheaded Captain Tako, whose head rolled to the side. “And I plan to do that to the Avatar, but not in the way I just did to you.” Shi no Akuma said to the decapitated body of the fake patrol Captain. “I have something bigger planned for the Avatar.” He goes to the head and takes out a small bag and puts it inside, and leaves the room, with Captain Tako decapitated body hanging from the ceiling.

As Shi no Akuma made it to the top of the deck, all the remaining fake patrol soldiers were piled up, all decapitated. One of the Skull soldiers went to Shi no Akuma. “My lord, all the bodies have been accounted for, however, some of them were thrown overboard”. Said the Skull soldier, worried that Shi no Akuma would not like this response. “Don’t worry, the Ram Sharks will eat their bodies, and we are supposed to get rid of this ship.” He assured his soldier “At least the new weapon will be used along with this one when we invade Demon Cell, and then we will find out who is responsible for sending these prisoners to this hell hole.” Shi no Akuma replied, this confused the Skull Soldier. “Forgive me for asking my lord; but I thought you said you knew who it was to the Captain.” “I lied, but for a good reason, because he did tell me the location of Demon Cell, but he was certain I knew who is really responsible, and I beat the Warden of the prison may tell me who it is that authorized that barbaric place, and make them pay.” Shi no Akuma finished, and looked at some of the bodies, with some of the soldiers already pouring gasoline on the bodies. “Get ready, we are heading to Demon Cell, and make sure all the explosives are on the ship.”  

**[No Church in the Wild instrumental plays]**

 All the Skull soldiers, carrying bloody bags of the decapitated heads of the Fire guards, returned to the ship, with Shi no Akuma arriving last. “Are the charges sit?” He asked one of the skull soldiers, one of them handed Shi no Akuma the remote detonator. “Perfect.” He said, and the ramp was returned back into the ship, and he stands on the edge of the open part of his ship. “Don’t worry, Avatar Korra, your time will come, along with your friends, and your city.” He presses the button, and in just three seconds the entire ship is destroyed in a massive explosion, with the debris hitting the skull ship, which has no damaged done to it. “Of course, I would need my second army, and there will be nothing you can do Avatar.” He said to himself, and he walked away, while the Skull Soldiers looked at what they have accomplished.

**[No Church in the Wild instrumental plays]**

 

**LEGEND OF KORRA:**

**EXTINCTION**


	2. Chapter 1: New Year, New City, Same Team, New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako appears and takes on a fugitive that is wanted for some reason. But he is unprepared for what is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain in the neck, and I really mean that, but still enjoyed writing it.

**Extinction:**

**Chapter 1: New Year, New City, Same Team, New faces**

**1.1 The Fugitive**

**“Shiro Shinobi here, and it’s a beautiful new morning on the horizon as Republic City welcomes a brand new day. It has been a year since the attempted siege from Kuriva, and no new threats have been reported in any of the nations, but that don’t doesn’t mean the nations are not on alert, as a new threat can happen any time, any day, and any giving moment. But not to bring any citizen to worry about that, let’s get to the news.**

**The City has expanded since the opening of the new spirit portal from Avatar Korra, and since then President Raiko expansion plans are nearly complete as new roads were constructed, new buildings were made, and just finished two days ago, a walk by skyline was made for the Spirit portal, and it’s set to open in two days from now.**

**Now onto upcoming City and fashion news, with Avatar Day just two months away, preparations for activities are being set as the organizers are looking for more food stands to be used, and it’s not too late for more entrées, so if you want to want to sell food that you made, along with outfits, toys, and anything as long as it’s not dangerous, then come down to the park and talk to them about your ideas. Speaking of outfits, the new bathing suits have become huge in sales this past month as customers are satisfied with the designs. The men’s design is no longer with overalls, as they are only with trunks. The women’s design is with a top, and comes with bottoms, and no one is complaining about it at all, for the time being.**

**In Sports, The Fire Ferrets defeated The Harbor Town Hog Monkeys and it was all knockouts from the Ferrets, continuing their perfect winning streak to 19. However, some critics were not amused of Mako’s use of extreme force, but there is no rule stating that he wasn’t allowed to, but maybe they will look it over before next week’s Ultimate Pro-Bending Tournament, a two day event that has been sold out weeks ago. But it’s not all about Mako, it’s his other teammates who is his brother Bolin, and Bolin’s girlfriend, a newcomer who is an Airbender named Opal the daughter of Sui and niece of Republic City Police Chief Lin Beifong. Since Airbending is now added to the Pro-Bending league, but one element had to be replaced in order for this to happen, and it applies to any team. But back to Opal, She has been a hit sensation throughout the past weeks, even encouraging more female athletes to join, even thou Avatar Korra has started it first, Opal seems to be the one that is paving the road. Last night, she managed in the first round to knock out all three opponents in a new record time of 12 seconds, becoming the first pro-bending athlete in history.**

**In World news, General Iroh is expected to arrive later today at Republic City for a private banquet at City Hall with President Reiko. It could have something to do with the incident that happened 6 months ago, but what the incident was is something I don’t even know about. Meanwhile, two Republic City Police officers are investigating a possible fugitive hiding in the old part of Republic City, but the question is who is this fugitive?”**

 

Inside an abandon factory in the old part of Republic City, two R.C.P.D officers are inside, looking for someone.

“Is it true what the Chief said about this guy?” said one of the officers. “Liu, I know this is your first time on the street, but you should be aware that Chief Beifong is always right on these things.” “I’m sorry Kang, it’s just that this guy is the one that killed 15 innocent people, and she wants us to try to turn him in?” Liu replied and question again to Kang. “It’s only a rumor, besides, this guy is an easy grab, all we have to do is find him, arrest him, and make sure we brought him in without incident.” Kang assured Liu. “Besides, he’s a non-bender, so he won’t go after us and attack us.”

“Some humans have killed Benders, I heard about what happened to-“ Kang covered Liu’s mouth and pinned him to a nearby steel cage. “Never mention about what happened with that incident, ever!” Kang warning Liu. “That stays in the police station, for the last 5 years it has, and always will, stay in the police station! You got that?!” He roared at Liu, who nodded and Kang removed his hand from his mouth and let him go. “Whoever told you that will get the worst demotion from Beifong, and that goes to the person spreading it out.” He warned Liu about the consequences that will follow. “But will you tell me about it when we get this guy?” Liu asked. “Look Liu, your brand new-“   

Both of them heard a noise, and they both got into fighting position. “Here he comes.” Kang whispered to Liu, and before they can attack, Mako emerged from the shadows. “What are you doing here? This is police business, Mako.” Kang informed Mako. (Mako has not changed that much since Kuriva’s Seige, but has returned his old hair style and now has the beard resembling Combustion man). “If you guys have forgotten, I’m still a Detective for the P.D.” Mako flashed his badge to Liu and Kang. “Well, the more the merrier.” Said Liu. “What do you about this guy that we are after?” Kang asked. “All I know is that the Chief wants him brought in for him killing 15 civilians.” Mako answered Kang. “Alright, but don’t go too crazy, we don’t want you to get injured one week before the Tournament.” Kang said. “Don’t worry, it’s just a non-bender, it’s not like…”

Mako stopped after hearing a small noise. “That came from upstairs.” Mako said to the other two, and all three went up the metal stairs.

As they got to the top of the stairs, they spotted a man sitting cross leg about ten feet from them. “Is that him?” Liu asked. “It has to be, no one else has been in this factory for years.” Kang said, feeling confident this is the guy. All three of them walk to the guy, who was wearing some sort of mask and wearing all black. All three men cornered him, and before they can say anything, the stranger raises his hands up in surrender. Kang decided to metal cuff him. “By the order of the Republic City Police Department, you are hear by under arrest for the crimes of being a vigilante and obstruction of justice. Anything you want to say?” He asked while reading the arrest to the now prisoner, but no word came out of him. “Mako, can you help Liu in standing up this guy.” He then asked Mako, who without question, helped Liu and when they got the prisoner up, he was at least 6 ft.

“Didn’t expect him to be this tall.” Liu said, amazed. “I’ve seen others like him, they look tough on the outside, but are weak in the inside.” Kang unfazed by the height of the prisoner. “Let’s get him out of here.”

As they walked near the stairs, both Kang and Liu were on opposite sides with the prisoner, while Mako took lead. “I expected a struggle to get this guy, but just like that, nothing.” Liu said. “I can’t wait for the Chief to hear this, it was really easy how we got this guy.” Kang said. When Kang said that, Mako realized that this was easy. “Too, easy.” Mako said, he stopped and turned around to see that the prisoner had broken his restraints, in a split second, the prisoner elbowed both Kang and Liu in the face. He then did a spin kick on the ground to knock both cops to the ground. As the prisoner got back up, Mako used a fire ball to try to hit the prisoner, but he quickly dodged it and charged fast at Mako. Before Mako can respond, he was body checked and was throw over the stairs, but Mako’s quick thinking allowed him to grab the railing with both hands, but with poor luck, Mako slipped and fell ten feet, but what broke his fall was a small stack of empty boxes. “Great.” Mako said, and he fell unconscious.

As Kang and Liu got up, the prisoner was already at Kang and began to fight him. Despite’s Kang’s attempt to use his metal bending to hit the prisoner, the prisoner was too fast and he kept deflecting and throwing punches in Kang’s stomach, chest and face. Before the prisoner can punch Kang in the face, Liu used a metal cable to prevent him from doing so. “Got him!” Liu said, feeling that he had the upper hand. Kang did the same thing, as he got control of the other arm. “You’re out of ideas.” He said with blood coming out of his mouth, telling the prisoner he is defeated. However, the prisoner jumped and kicked Kang in the arm that he was using to control his metal bending, breaking it. Kang yelled in pain, and he lost control of the cable. Before Liu could react, the prisoner pulled the cable and forced Liu closer to him, Liu drop the cable and tried to combat the prisoner, he threw a punch, but the prisoner grabbed Liu by the arm and pulled him forward, what followed was a knee to the gut. Liu bended over, allowing the prisoner to grabbed him around the wrist and flip him over, were both men landed on their backs. The only one in pain was Liu, with the prisoner getting up fast, and attempted a drop kick on Liu’s head.

“NO!!!!” Kang yelled as he tackled the prisoner down. “He’s just a rookie!” Kang attempted to use metal bending to remove the prisoners mask, but the mask wouldn’t budge. “How-“ Kang was cut off when the prisoner head butted him in the face, causing Kang’s nose to break as he feel down flat. The prisoner then grabbed Kang by the collar in one hand and picked up Liu and both men were dazed. The prisoner let go of both them and in a split second, the prisoner jumped in the air and did a spin kick, with his back leg hitting Kang first from the side, and his fore leg hitting Liu the same way, causing both of them to fall at the same time, knocked out, and defeated.

Mako, who arrived at that moment to see both cops go down. “No.” he said, feeling helpless. The prisoner eyes Mako. “You attacked two R.C.P.D officers, now I have every right to take you down no matter how much damage I cause.” Mako began to feel rage. The prisoner didn’t respond with words, but took out two metal pipes. “I faced many people faster and stronger than me, but you are different from all of them. Regardless, I’m going to take you in, no matter what it takes.” Mako assured the prisoner that he will stop him, who didn't say a word, only lifting his hand and showed him the "Come at me, bro." signal.

“Thought you never asked.” Mako begin charging at the prisoner, who in return the same, and unlike the last time when Mako got pushed over the edge, Mako got the prisoner and takes down, but then the floor collapse and both men fell 15 feet. Both men landed safely on the ground and both looked at each other for a second, then with quick thinking, Mako knocked both poles out of the prisoner’s hands. “Let’s see how you can fight!” Mako began throwing punches, then the prisoner fought back, both men were dodging each other’s attacks. Mako then punched the prisoner repeatedly in the chest, the prisoner then aimed for Mako’s head, but Mako ducked and swept the prisoner’s leg, who fell down hard, Mako then attempted a drop kick to the prisoner’s head, but the prisoner flipped Mako’s leg, causing Mako to flip, and the prisoner attempted to punch Mako, but Mako somehow stop the punch and used fire line to the prisoner’s face, who got temporarily blinded. The Prisoner got his vision back, only to see Mako charging at him, and the impact caused the prisoner to hit the wall, but that didn’t stop Mako from pinning him to the wall and throwing punch after punch everywhere in the upper body area, but Mako was starting to feel tired, and the prisoner grabbed Mako’s hand and threw a punch at Mako, then another, and another, to the point where the prisoner used an upper cut to hit Mako, and Mako fell backwards a few fit and landed on his front side.

The prisoner started to walk away, as he passed Mako, he then noticed a small static sound. As he turned around, he sees Mako, who started having electricity coming out of his hands, and the expression Mako had was full blown rage. “NOW, I WILL KILL YOU!!!” Mako fired electricity fast, but the prisoner dodged it, and rolled to safety, where he found one metal pole. He see’s the other on the other side, but the only way to get to it was to get past Mako. “What?! Afraid of getting hit with a thousand bolts?!” Mako said, calling out the prisoner. The prisoner then made a break for it, and ran fast, with Mako throwing bolt shots, all missing the prisoner, who slid to grab the other pole. Mako then used a lot of energy to fire at the prisoner, who was a sitting duck. However, Mako was baffled that the prisoner was deflecting the bolt with the poles. The prisoner then ran fast toward Mako, and was dodging all of Mako’s bolt attack, and then he throws the metal poles at Mako. Mako caught them, but he failed to see the prisoner jump and started spinning downward with both feet heading to Mako, and before Mako can react, he felt a strong kick to his chest, and was thrown back to the wall and his body fell to the ground, with the electricity put out.

Somehow, Mako was still awake from that attack, but he could barely move. He looked up to see the prisoner still standing. “Go ahead, I died a long time ago.” Mako said, believing that will be last words. The prisoner began walking toward Mako, and as he got close, Mako shielded himself, preparing for the worse, only to look up to see the prisoner hold out his hand. “What?” Mako felt confused, then he started to hear clapping from a distance. “Amazing.” Said a 5’8’ man in a United Forces uniform, smoking a cigar.

“Told you he was going to beat the cops.” He said to a figure in the darkness, and he emerged, and it was General Iroh, still wearing the same uniform. “You may have one the original 500 bet, Heinzo; but Mako was not part of the original plan.” He hands Heinzo 500 Yuan, as Heinzo counts, he hands back 300 Yuan to Iroh. “You right about Mako, he was a Trojan horse, unpredictable.” Heinzo didn’t feel mad giving Iroh 300 Yuan back "Okay, but Mako, the last time I saw someone go bezerk was when I met my grandmother Azuela." General Iroh said both shocked and baffled at what he saw Mako do. Mako realized that the prisoner was still holding out his hand, and Mako accepted and the prisoner help him up. General Iroh went to both men, and looked at Mako.

“Mako, allow me to introduce these two men. The one with the cigar, is my interim General, Heinzo. The tall you bravely fought against, is none other than Ezo.” Iroh introduced, and Mako noticed that the names sounded familiar. “Wait, aren’t you two the ones that saved General Iroh and the entire crew from a band of pirates?” “Yes we are.” Ezo said, saying his first words to Mako. Mako is stunned that he took on a hero. “I almost killed you.” He said, as he shook hands with Heinzo, then shook Ezo’s hand. “You did, but thanks to these bad boys, it’s the reason I managed to take you down instead.” He showed Mako the poles he used, and handed one to Mako. Mako noticed something strange about them. “This isn’t metal.” “Nope, that’s what made it impossible for some metal benders to try to bend them.” Ezo responded. “What are they made of?” Mako asked. “That will remain secret.” Ezo replied and returned the pipes on his side handles. “Fair enough.” Mako said.  “Was an honor to fight you.” “Same here.” Ezo said.  “Yes, and we are amazed by how-“

“THE FACT THAT I WOULD PUT THIS MONSTER IN PRISON FOR BRUTAL ASSUALT ON POLICE OFFICERS, AND HAVE HIM TAKE A DEATHLY DOSE OF POSION FOR IT!!!” Heinzo was interrupted by Lin, who was furious at what happened to two of her men. A few police officers were helping the two heavily injured Kang and Liu, who were still knocked out from the spin kick Ezo did on them. “I should take you out myself!” Lin was about to use her earth bending, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

“Chief Beifong! May I remind you that you selected these two to take this challenge, and whatever happens, unless the worse had happened, then you can arrest him!” Said President Reiko, who also emerge from the shadows. “I didn’t expect a broken bone, or concussion issues!” She was still angry. “He is an attempted Police murderer!” “That is yet to be determined; the water healers in the hospital will deal with it, and then report the damage report. Until then, back off.” Reiko demanded. Lin decided to do what Reiko said, she went to Ezo, not intimidated by his height. “I don’t care if you saved General Iroh, you brutally murdered those pirates, regardless of their intentions, and they should have been arrested. I’m watching you.” She said, and whistled her officers and she left the factory.

“I’m sorry about that, Lin isn’t an easy person to get along with.” Reiko apologized. “No need, I know about Chief Beifong. She takes a lot from her mother.” Heinzo said. “Oh if it was only that.” Reiko added. “I guess I seen enough to believe that he was capable doing what he did on that rescue mission. I believe you three, and if you are coming as well, Mako, to the banquet tonight, I think we should all get ready.” He informed. “I am going to be there sir, but I would need to get my uniform now.” Mako said and was about to leave, but stopped to look at Heinzo and Ezo. “Nice meeting you two; and welcome to Republic City.” Mako left.

“I hope you didn’t hurt him that bad, because I would love to see the Fire Ferrets play.” Heinzo said to Ezo. “I’m surprised that he stayed awake from that kick.” Ezo said. “Well you heard the President, let’s get ready for the party.” Iroh said changing the subject. “Well, you and I already have our Forces Uniforms, but Ezo, you are not going in that are you?” He looked at Ezo, and all he had was black. “As your personal body guard, I don’t think I need to change.” Both men looked at Ezo, then laughed. “All right, but make sure your weapons are checked, because the last thing we want is panic from a bunch of people that are still recovery from the siege.” Iroh said, making sure Ezo follows the rules. “Don’t worry, Ezo will bring what will be safe, in case something goes wrong.” Heinzo assured Iroh.

All three of them began walking out of the factory, as Heinzo was closing the door. "I wonder what the Avatar is up too." He finished, and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved that, and anybody want to take the a guess what Korra is doing? Oh, a little fact, in the original fan fiction story, Lin doesn't appear until the second to last chapter of the first episode, so this is to give her more time. Korra and Asami will be in the next chapter.


	3. KA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are finally in the story. Enough said, and Surprise it's on Valentine's day.

In Asami's mansion, Asami was swimming in the pool, practicing her free style swimming, along with wearing the new bikini, which was dark red. Asami decided not to go to work as she felt like relaxing, and since she made a partnership with Varrick and Zhu Li to co-run the place, so she doesn't have to be in the office every day, unless something bad happened, and since it’s Varrick, anything can go really, really, really, wrong. As she was finishing her lap, she sprinted fast to the other end of the pool, as she touched the edge of it. She looked at the speed clock and hit the top to stop the time. She began breathing heavily, something she hasn’t felt in awhile. "Faster than the one the other day." She said, feeling proud of herself. “But not fast enough.” Asami felt a little disappointed. Asami got out of the pool, and walked to the pool chair to grab a towel, and began drying her hair, one of her best features. Asami wrapped the towel around her waist and decided to lay down on the chair to relax. "Finally, some peace and quiet before the party.” She said dozing off.

Unknown to Asami, a figure was watching her, and began to sneak up to her. The figure quietly approached Asami, and attempted to grab her by the shoulders, Asami woke up in time to see the attacker, grabs the attackers arm, and flips the attacker over, causing the attacker to land and break the chair. As Asami was about to counter attack, she stop to realize it was Korra. “Ow.” Korra said slowly. “Korra!” She yelled at her. “Damn it, Korra!” She began breathing hard in relief. “Remind me never to sneak up on you like that again.” Korra said as she got up slowly. “I hate you!” Asami said as she playfully slaps Korra’s arm. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" "I wasn't trying to scare you, much." Korra laughed as she leaned to kiss Asami, who welcomed it. (Korra still has the same hair style from the battle against Kuriva, and still wears her tribal outfit).

On a different chair, Korra and Asami continued making out, during the make out, Asami noticed the clock and it was the time that worried her. "Korra, we need to get ready for the party." She wanted to stop Korra from kissing her. “I only need two minutes.” Korra said, not worried at all. “It’s going to take longer than that.” Asami decides to let Korra continue. “Maybe being late to this thing isn’t going to hurt anyone.” She couldn't help it, she loved her so much, and allowed Korra to continue. "We got a few minutes to spare." Korra said, glad to continue the fun, and the both laughed and continued making out. Korra decides to untie Asami’s bikini top the kisses she was getting from Korra. Asami decided to begin removing Korra's tribal top, and was close in doing so. But the fun didn’t last when Asami's butler, Koda, interrupted them, causing them to stop. "Sorry to interrupt your session Master Asami and Avatar Korra, but the banquet is about to begin in two hours, and I have taking the liberty of lining out your dresses for tonight. They are on the bed. "Thank you, Koda, we will be ready to leave in 45 minutes." With that Koda walked out of the pool area. "Does he ever knock?" Korra asked, feeling annoyed and a little bit creeped out. "The door wasn't really closed, so he was allowed to interrupt us." Asami said as she grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her hair.

“Asami, do we really have to go to this thing on time, like I know it’s to meet this new guy General Iroh appointed, but why do we have to be go?” "Korra, it’s going to be a long time before we see Iroh again, and he owes you a lot." “But I don’t get why Iroh has to step down for a few months.” “Maybe he will tell us when we get there.” “I guess your right” Korra said. As Asami began walking away, Korra couldn’t help but to look examine up and down on Asami. "You don't have to dress formal, it isn't a reception." Korra told her. "I know, but I don't think I have my jacket dry yet. No thanks to you." Asami blaming Korra. "I didn't mean to get you soaked on purpose, and it was not like a fire started by chance." Korra trying to defend herself. "You did start it, when you tried to light my name on fire, and nearly got the park to be a fire nation field!" Asami pointed out. "Okay, how did I almost turned it into a Fire Nation Field?" Korra asked. "Where do I begin?" Asami said, starting from the beginning.

**[Flashback To Two Weeks Ago]**

Korra and Asami were walking in Avatar Korra park, enjoying the lovely evening. "That was a good meal; I need to start a protein diet." Asami said. “Come on, I think you are in the best shape.” Korra complimented. “I could bulk a little, just in case Reiko does take my idea.” Said Asami. "You really think that President Reiko will allow the Grand Prix idea?" Asami asked Korra. "I think it's stupid to pass up, who wouldn't want to race in Republic City, it's really big enough to host such an event." Korra said. "I told them I could do a test run with another racer, but I'm the only one that is the best, and not to sound cocky, but I think I'm the only one in the world that can do it." Asami said, feeling that due to this, her idea is not going to be accepted. "Hey, you are Republic City's best industrial engineer, they will like any Idea you throw at them, as long as it helps benefit the city." Korra said as she was making Asami feel better. "Thanks, Korra." Asami said as she kissed her.

“Speaking of race, how about I race you near the bridge?” Korra challenged Asami. “All right, but no using your powers like you do to Tenzin’s kids.” Asami warned. “I told you I don’t do that anymore. But if I did, it would go something like….” Korra used a little air to block Asami’s view with her hair and Korra began running. “No fair!!!” Asami yelled and began running after Korra. “That’s what Ikki said when I did that to her!!!” Korra shouted back. Asami manage to catch up to Korra, who stopped and welcomed Asami by twirling her around and they both fell onto the ground playfully. “I’m so happy to be with you, Asami.” Korra said. “And I am happy to be with you, Korra. They kissed underneath the full moon, the best night for being a water bending. "Oh Asami, I have something to show you." Korra said as she grabbed Asami' arm and they walked to middle of the bridge. "Korra, what is it?" Asami asked, feeling curious what she has to show her. "Watch." Korra told her, excited to show Asami. Korra used fire bending to spell Asami's name on some of the grass. "Wow." Asami was loving the gift. But something was wrong. "Uh, Korra. Is that part of it?" Asami pointed out to Korra that a few trees started to get on fire. "Oh, crap!" Korra yelled at the fact that she accidently let something else on fire. “Korra, I don’t think Lin would let you of easy on this one.” “Trust me, I don’t want Lin to scold me again.” Korra used her water bending to put it out. "Despite the small burns on the trees, that was close call." "Yeah, that was close." Asami said sarcastically, and she didn’t sound happy saying it. Korra looked at Asami, who was completely soaked, her hair covering her eyes. "Whoops." Korra said, laughing nervously, knowing that she messed up.

**[Flashback Ends]**

"Oh…At least I didn't let it become a fire nation field!" Korra still defending herself. "How come you are still mad at me for that?" "I am not mad at you for that, I just wished you tell me why lighting my name on fire wasn't going end well, well except for my jacket." "I thought it was going to be something magical but I couldn't get it right." Korra said feeling disappointed, but Asami walked to her, and gave her a kiss. "Hey, no matter what, I still thought it was romantic, and I will still love you, Korra." "I love you too, Asami." Korra said as she touched Asami hand on her face. "We need to get ready." Asami said as she began walking out of the pool area. “Is there any way I can go in this? I don’t think Reiko would be mad.” Asami sighed. “All right, but the next gathering, depending on the dress code, please wear a formal dress. “In that case, wait for me downstairs.” Asami said and walked out of the pool room.

Korra sat down. "The other part of that gift, Asami, was that not all the words were lit up." Korra takes out a water tribe wedding necklace, she was going to propose to Asami that night, but the moment was ruined. "I am going to give you this, but I really want the moment to be right." She sighed, and she put the tribal necklace back in her pocket, and walked out of the pool room. “If only I spotted the fire in the trees.” Korra said to herself. “Now, as long as nothing goes wrong tonight, then maybe in a few days, I will try again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, please don't get mad at me for what happens to this character


	4. Loss of a member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Team Avatar is not coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start feeling emotionally, play Brave Little Soldier Boy to feel.

          At an open grass field, Bolin and Opal were at a tombstone on a hill, overlooking the bay of Republic City, where Bolin, wearing a black suit, is displaying a flower on the bottom of it. [Bolin appears to have the same haircut, and same muscle tone, while Opal, has developed some muscle tone thanks to her entering the pro bending league, but it did cause her to make Tenzin disapprove of her making this choice]. “It felt like only yesterday that you were here, and that you were cheering us on and you were there every step of the way, and this season proved to be a great success, but then the worse thing happened, and that was you saying goodbye in the worst way possible, but it was not your fault because your time has come. I wish that you lasted the night were here to see us play at the tournament in a few days, and I hope you are in a better place.” Bolin said as he touched the head stone. “I just wished you lasted through the season…”

**[Flashback to 2 weeks ago]**

       Asami walks in the Fire Ferrets locker room, leaving gifts on the bench for them, along with celebratory wine. “So far, my day has been great, as I pitched the Grand Prix idea, and we are one round away from taking the number one seed before the tournament begins.” She looks at the action where Bolin knocks one of the opponents near the edge of the ring, with the crowd going crazy, and Opal spinning in the air, and throwing an air punch and knocks the opponent out of the ring, and goes into the water. “And that is how we still have a winning streak, and the fan base keeps rolling.” Asami said, feeling happy about everything that happen today. “All I hope is nothing will make this day up-“ Asami stopped to see Pabu near the edge of the platform, laying down still, motionless. “Pabu?” She called him, but Pabu didn’t respond. “Buddy, are you okay?” Still no answer. She kneeled down and started to touch him, only to realize in horror that he had died.

     “Oh no.” Asami covered her mouth, quickly left the room, and saw Korra down the hall, talking to some fans. Asami ran to her. “Korra…” “Hey Asami, ready to go?” “You need to come with me, now.” “What’s wrong?” “Now!” Korra knew that something wasn’t right. “Sorry guys, I need to check this out.” The fans nodded and walked away. Both Korra and Asami arrived in the room, and Korra see’s Pabu, and she can tell that Pabu wasn’t moving. Korra went to Pabu, and used her water healing to see if he was really dead, she stopped. “He died of old age, longer than expected.” She said to Asami, who was tearing. “This is horrible, when Bolin sees him like this, he is going to cry.” Korra did not respond, she knew it was going to crush Bolin.

    Korra looked around, and spotted a clean white towel. “Hand me that towel, we are going to move him.” Korra asked Asami, who handed her the white towel, and Korra wrapped Pabu in it, but in the process, was also shedding tears. “He saved us in this building when Amon attacked, and there were times where we had to save him.” Korra and Asami laughed a little, but they were still feeling sad that Pabu was dead. “Maybe we should cancel our date.” Asami suggested. “I believe we should, because we should be here for Bolin.” Korra said, and finished wrapping Pabu.

   The match ended in victory for the Fire Ferrets. They are arriving back to their change room. “I can’t believe that move worked, we should use it every time!” Opal cheered with glee. “I think it should only be used in last minute situations, like the one we did right now.” Mako suggested. “I agree with Mako, I don’t even remember how we set that up.” Bolin said. “Well Varrick has those movers that he presents to us at every practice where it shows the mistakes and great plays we did, I think we have a place for that move.” Mako informed both of them. “I hope Pabu enjoyed the match, can’t wait to see him happy.”

    The platform arrived at the Ferrets locker room, where the three saw both Korra and Asami, and they could tell something bad has happened. “What’s wrong?” Opal asked. She looks at the table to see the towel, and she knew Pabu was dead. “Where’s Pabu?” Bolin asked the two, but they did not respond. “Guys, where is Pabu?” He asked again, still no answer. That’s when Opal put her hand on Bolin’s shoulder. “Bolin….Pabu…..is dead.” Opal said it with tears in her eyes. Bolin then looked at the wrapped towel. “No….No….NO!!!!” Bolin screamed, and tried to get to Pabu, but was held back by Mako and Korra. “Let me see him!!! Let me see him!!!” He demanded. “Bolin, we will let you see him, but calm down, please.” Mako tried to calm him, but Bolin broke free and unwrapped the towel to reveal Pabu’s lifeless corpse.

   “Pabu, please wake up, we won again!!! Please Pabu, wake up, we are going out for green noodles, all you can eat!!! Please wake up Pabu!!!” Bolin cracked and started balling hard. Asami went to Korra and covered her tears on Korra’s shoulder, while Korra stood there, having tears run down her face, Mako did his best to hide his emotions, and held his head down, Opal covered mouth as she cried, she couldn’t handle seeing an animal die, especially seeing her boyfriend cry was the icing on the cake. “Don’t go Pabu!!! Please don’t go!!!” Bolin said, but realized the truth. “NO!!!!!”

**[Flashback Ends]**

   Bolin puts a flower by Pabu’s tombstone, while Opal, took out a mini metal sculpture of Pabu and left it on top of his grave. “You were really a great friend, and I will miss you as well.” Opal touched Pabu’s grave, and went back to Bolin. “When did you make that?” He asked her. “The night Pabu died, you weren’t the only one that lost a friend, because we all lost Pabu.” She said, holding Mako’s hand, and they began walking out of the pet cemetery. “It’s beautiful what you made for Pabu.” He said to Opal. “It’s what he would have wanted.” She said back to him. “I just wished Mako was here, he would have said something sweet to Pabu.” He said to his girlfriend. “I just wished he could’ve lasted the night. But he saw us play before he left, and I think the last thing on his mind was us, and the journey he took with us over the years, I just wish it wasn’t during the season.” Bolin began tearing. “I wish he did as well.” Opal said back, feeling his pain and started to cry. “Come on, I’ll take you home, I’m making your favorite tonight.” Opal said, hoping that will make him feel better. “I’d like that very much.” He said to her, and he pecked her on the lips. Bolin looked back at the grave. “Bye Pabu.”

   As Bolin said that, a black motorcycle was arriving fast, causing the two to be in a fighting stance, but the motorcycle stopped and then the biker removed his helmet, and it was Mako. “Mako, how come you didn’t get here like you said you were going to be?” Bolin asked, a little furious with Mako. “Yeah, and where are the flowers you said you were going to bring?” Opal added her mini rage.  “Let me just say that all the flower shops are completely out of flowers because we are supposed to be at the place where the flowers are going to in one hour.” Mako said, explaining and annoyed at the same time. “What, I don’t remember any….Oh.” Bolin then remembered what Mako was talking about. “What?” Opal asked, feeling confused. “We were invited by President Reiko for the party that is being thrown in honor of the first and new General of the armed forces.” “You are lucky that I have all our clothes being pressed and cleaned at this very moment.” Mako informed them, being the fact that was the reason he was late. “At least you showed up, and you did tell us about a party, maybe it will change my mood if I do go.” Bolin said, not wanting to feel sad anymore. “Can’t wait to meet this guy, whoever he is.” Said Opal.

  “So, how do we get there if you only brought your bike?” Bolin asked his brother. “Funny story about that part.” Mako answered. “The last flower shop I went to, had this guy in it.” Mako pointed and in distance, arriving in a huge limo, it was Varrick, who still looked the same. “Anyone need a ride?” He asked. “These two need a ride, I will meet you guys at the entrance, I actually have to stop by the arena real fast. “Why?” Opal asked. “Some of the reps of the pro-bending league want to talk about the hit I made last night.” Mako explained. “But the refs didn’t call it, wasn’t it legal?” Bolin asked, not understanding why they won’t let it go. “That’s how it goes, Bolin.” Mako said and he started his bike. “See you at the Council party!” Mako yelled to them.

  “He’s lying.” Opal said. “What makes you say that?” Bolin asked. “Sometimes a girl just knows.” She answered to her boyfriend. “And I’m about to leave, I need to get to the party to make my presence still know.” Varrick said, feeling impatient. Bolin and Opal got into the limo and they drove off to the council. “Hey Varrick, where is Zhu Li?” Bolin asked. “I wish I knew. I still have that itch on me somewhere!” Varrick said, now feeling a little weird that Zhu Li wasn’t with him for that. Varrick said, and the limo began driving off.

  As the limo was out of distance, Mako walked through the pet cemetery, and arrived at Pabu’s grave. “I don’t normally express my feelings, but giving the events of the last few months, I have been keeping my feelings in check. I don’t know why these feelings started to happen, and I also don’t know why they started, but this isn’t really about me. I believe I never spent that much time with you, mostly it’s because you were with Bolin all the time, and for a while you use to hate me because I would put you and Bolin in life threatening moments. So I want to start off by saying….” Mako took his time to say what he wanted to say about Pabu. Then he spoke. “I thought you were the worst idea Bolin ever brought when we were fighting for our lives, but then you turned out to be our friend, not just our friend, but a brother, a smaller, annoying, little brother.” Mako laughs a little at this.

  Mako then takes out a piece of paper. “I wrote this for you, the night you died, when Opal was taking care of Bolin. I went to clear my head at a bar, surprise, I don’t even remember if I drank my first drink that night, but what I remember is seeing a little kid with an animal not like you but you get the idea. It made me remember the times and adventures we had. It’s hard to break out a few words, especially when it comes to an animal, but…I realized you can’t read human words so…here it is….” Mako tries reading the words, but drops of water started hitting the paper. “Oh look, it’s raining.” Mako drops the letter near the tombstone. “See you next time, and I hope you can run wild and free.” He said to Pabu’s grave, as he leaves, it’s turns out, it wasn’t raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody asking why this happened? I will be happy to answer your questions. New chapter in a few weeks. When I go on Spring Break, expect more chapters and Episode two.


	5. 5 and Dime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five to a dime, what becomes of the rhymes, when they all are not fine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, really needed some time off, hopefully I can get this done by mid September.

**Near the bay… Bay Prison**

Five prisoners, all males, with bags over their heads, are in a waiting room, chained from their ankles to the walls, all waiting for some type of punishment. One of the prisoners, breathing heavily, started to panic “I don’t know how much longer I can take! We been in here for 2 hours, and I need to go to the bathroom! Where are they going to take us?” He asked, afraid. “From what I heard, they said they were taking us to Boiling Rock.” Said Inmate 5. “Why don’t they just say that and why are the bags necessary.” Inmate one continued to panic. “I don’t like how it’s pitch black; we didn’t even go through with the plan.” Inmate 3 then joined in on the conversation. “It was a stupid plan, I knew it was going to be a set up at the time, but it was too late.” Inmate 4 then joined in. “Why did we even listen to that wacko? At least we will go to Boiling Rock.”

Inmate 2: “No, they are not.”

Inmate 1: [Confused] “What do you mean?”

Inmate 3: “He means that the Boiling Rock no longer carries prisoners ever since the 100 year war ended.

Inmate 4: “I thought it was still open the last I heard.”

Inmate 2: “No, it’s a tourist attraction now.”

Inmate 1: “Then where are they taking us?”

Inmate 3: “Where do you think?”

Inmate 2: “I come to see that you don’t know the story of…..The Mountain…”

Inmate 1: [Scared] “No, not the mountain….I can’t go there! I’ll die!!!”

Inmate 2: “I’m sorry, but where else do criminals like us go to?”

Inmate 3: “I bet that guy was an undercover cop, and he set us up right from the start.”

Inmate 1: “No….No….No….NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”

A guard comes in and starts punching the inmate in the face. “SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, DON’T OPEN YOUR MOUTH, OR ELSE I’LL BUST IT IN!!!!” Even when inmate number one stopped talking, the guard continued to punch, with blood oozing out of the bag. The other inmates couldn’t see what was happening, they can only just here the punches. Two guards came in to restrain him. “He’s had enough!” Said one of the guards. “Leave….Now!!!” He said again and the violent guard went out of the holding cell, with the other guard following him. “Medic!” He yelled out, and within seconds, a water healer came in and began to heal the now critically wounded inmate. “He’ll live, but he took to many hits to the mouth, he will need time to recover.” The water healer said as he finished, and left the cell.

The main guard stood in the middle of the cell, looking at all 5 of the inmates. “You all are here because you were involved in an attempted plot to kill a family of 4, and your reasoning behind it makes no sense what so ever….You left clues that the police found without any incident, and by the time you guys got to the house, you were captured without incident, and the strange part, you gave up easily.” The main guard then noticed something off about the whole thing. “It was too easy.” The main guard then dropped a gas ball and exited the cell as fast as he could. “What the hell is going on?” Said Inmate 1, but before anyone else in the cell can answer, the gas ball spread fast and they all began coughing and they all fell onto the ground in a matter of seconds.

As the main guard waited outside for the smoke to clear, he smiled. “Of course it was an easy plan for a bunch of desperate criminals, but that is why he needs you.” Walking down the hallway, unaware of what happenend the violent guard was walking down the hall with the guard that is with him. “He normally allows me to continue on those low life criminals; it makes zero sense that he did that to me.” “Kento, you did use excessive force.” The guard informed him. “Aziki, when you run this place one day, which you won’t, you have to take matters into your own hands because one day, they will go after you at that split second when you let your guard down.” You mean like right now?” Aziki said, taking his words. “Yeah, like how I-“Without warning, Aziki stabbed Kento in the neck and left him to bleed from the neck. “Choose your words carefully, next time.” Aziki said and he began walking back to the holding cell, as he left Kento to die, a figure in a dark cloak arrived and walked pass Kento. Kento then looks to see that the rest of the guards all dead and piled up one by one, before dying of blood loss.

The dark figure arrived in the holding cell along with Aziki, and the main guard. “It wasn’t easy my lord. Pretending to be one of these….” He was stopped but the dark figure. “Itsito, you were only supposed to kill five of the guards, not all of them….” The dark figure was furious. He grabbed Itsito and pinned him, back first to the wall. “You will no longer sabotage the plan that took months to go through!” He takes out a knife with the hold made out of bone. “MY LORD, SHI NO AKUMA!!! THE GAS WORKS!!!” As Itsito said that, Shi No Akuma put the blade down. “Then why is their blood on them?” He asked, raising the sword again. “You needed five dead, so the reason why blood is on them is because they are hanging. Aziki said. Our signature, right?” He added, with a smile, not scarred at all from what was going to happen to him.

“Great, that means we are right on time; but they are not ready.” Shi No Akuma said. “How much longer until they are ready sir?” Aziki asked. “2 months.” Shi No Akuma answered. “In the mean-time, we will continue with the plan.” Shi no Akuma looked at the unconcise five prisoners. “Get them to the secret house, and make sure those five dead guards are spread around leading to the exit, cause that gas isn’t going to last forever, and make sure the guards that are not dead, including the one you, Aziki, killed, throw him into the cell. It must looked like an escape.” Without question, a small platoon of skull soldiers came in and staged the room as an escape from the five prisoners, who are being loaded in the back of an out of service food truck. “Do you think it will work?” Aziki asked Shi No Akuma. “Oh it will. Cause I know when panic strikes, fear comes next.” Shi No Akuma said. Both Aziki and Shi No Akuma entered the car, and they drive off, with three Skull motorcycles following behind them, going to the secret house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter was gone, but I decided to use some of it in the next chapter, but this does end part 2.


	6. Proluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: This continues with the inmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts part 2

**Chapter 2 Prologue: Teeth from the Dragon**

 

In an abandoned ware house, all five of the prisoners were all in chairs, still having to wear the bags over their heads, including the one that got beaten to a pulp. One of them began to wake up. “Wha…..where are we?” The one that woke up said, the rest of them did not respond, but since he couldn’t see, he does not know that they are there. He began to hear footsteps. “Who is that?” He asked, not afraid.

“Shun Liu, one of the top robbers and murderers to ever roam the earth kingdom, escaped the prison when Avatar Korra set the prison cells free, not knowing that she also released a criminal.” Said Shi No Akuma, who had a file on all of them. “After this picture was taken, you had a different face because one of the Dai Li wanted to rearrange it, but he couldn’t because he needed to do his job. However, when the Avatar, came in, and the prison cells were free, he got to you and did it, but then you killed him a minute later.” Shi No Akuma seemed impressed with the details. “Did you see what I did to him?” Shun Liu asked, feeling generous that someone admired his evil deed. “Indeed, they never understood how you did it, especially the face.” Shi No Akuma admired it more. “Tell me, why did you free me, and where are the others, the ones that I didn’t want to team up with in the first place?” Shun asked. “Patience, I need to see the others; but before I do, I want to see you.” He removes the black bag to reveal Shun Liu’s face, which had a scares on the tops of his lips. “I guess the Dai Li wanted to rip your mouth.” Shi No Akuma joked. “That’s what being a smart ass is.” Shun grinned, and he didn’t seem to care about Shi No Akuma’s mask.

Shi No Akuma went to the next prisoner, and revealed his face to Shun Liu. The next prisoner face was normal, but he had no hair and had a triple black diamond on the top of his head. “Kobe Tieo, killed a family of three after the father refused to pay you, and you wear the diamonds on your head represent the ones you killed. You were never caught in the crime, because no one knew it was you because the people in the slums of Republic City didn’t want their families dead.” Shun Liu stared at him. “Wow, I don’t go after children.” He responded. “He left me no choice, but the kids were not part of the plan” Kobe said to him, not feeling guilty for what he did.” Shi No Akuma then continued. “And somehow you joined up with Shun Liu, along with the other three, to rob a rich millionaire.” Shi No Akuma informed him of his recent track record, like Shun Liu, Kobe Tieo didn’t care about Akuma’s mask.

The next one he took the mask off had no hair as well, but his scalp was burned. “Inyo Ken, a once beloved human boxer, turned into one of the worst criminals that would cause an entire village to believe you were a god, and make them die after you told them a fire was going to burn them all. You did however have one flaw, you were not paying attention when a fire flake was on your hair and then we have you. A person that caused a genocide. My kind of guy.” Shi No Akuma. “What’s on your face, a human skull made out of clay?” He laughed a little at the site of Shi No Akuma’s mask. “It was actually a combination of four skulls and two from children and the thorns….you don’t want to know.” He said, and Inyo was speechless. "Damn, that's really screwed up" 

The next one he removed was just a young man, who was at least 19, and didn’t have the looks that the others had. “Suyno Ubo. Amazing that a promising young student, who decided to kill his parents when they cut him off after he didn’t want to become a doctor.” “I wanted to become an actor, but they needed to die, and I had many girls over when we were doing it with their bodies under their bed.” All three men looked at him, all shocked. “Geez kid, what the hell happened to you?” Shun Liu asked. “I should ask you the same thing; what the hell happened to you, Dai Li, Family killer, false god spawns of evil.” All the men were speechless. “Good point.” Shi No Akuma said.

The last one was the one with the blood. “Now, unto the last, the worse of the worst.” Shi No Akuma said. “What makes him worst then us?” Suyno Ubo asked. “You’ll see.” Shi No Akuma told them. He removes the bag, and from the site, the other four men were spoked. “My god.” Shun Liu said. “I would love to have them.” Suyno Ubo said. The men were staring at a man whose eyes were of a reptile, and his teeth are sharp as a razor. “Jin “Razor” Um. Once a sideshow freak for a traveling circus, got tired of the abuse and decided to teach the ones that picked at him a really huge lesson, and by that….throat slashing, flesh eating, and you can think of other ideas that would be in your mind.” The men were confused. “How did we not see this when we got all captured?” Shun Liu asked, feeling confused by this. “My teeth were covered well, until that stupid guard ruined my face, and I was close of biting it off.” He told them. "Anybody want to make him mad?" Inyo Ken asked the other three, and they other three just nodded no.

“So, you know everything about us, what is it that you want from us” Shun Liu asked. Shi No Akuma decided to sit down, close to them. “I have been, for the last few years, planning an attempt to kill a person that I can’t seem to kill, and he somehow survived an attack that made me kill what he loved the most. I figured that I could hire you guys, and I think you can do the job when you head to the reception that is in his honor.” Shi No Akuma explained. “What’s in it for us?” Shun Liu asked. “I have many things to offer, the first one being all five of you being paid, and the second, a spot for my army that I am building, and you five would be part of a revolution.” Shi No Akuma answered. “But that can only be completed when you agree to kill this one person I really need killed.” Shi No Akuma said, really hoping they take the job. “And if we refuse?” Suyno Ubo asked. “Then….” Shi No Akuma stop as loud multiple click sounds are heard. “In.” All five of them said not another word, as if the click sound was something they didn’t want to her again.

“In that case, let’s give you a new set of clothes, you look like you haven’t showered in a while.” He said and without question, few Skull soldiers came out and took the five and in just thirty minutes, were all cleaned up and dressed fancy. “I killed my parents in a suit like this.” Said Suyno, not amazed by what he is wearing. Shi No Akuma arrived to see that they are prepared. “Better then what you guys looked like before.” “Who are we going to kill?” Jin “Razor” Um asked. “There is a huge plan that you need to go through before I tell you who the target is. In the meantime, I want you to look at the weapons that you will be taking in, and it’s the only weapons you guys will be giving.” As Shi No Akuma said that, five Skull soldiers arrived and each had a small briefcase and the five inmates opened their boxes at the same time, and they are surprised to see the weapons. “Knives, my favorite weapon.” Shun Liu said, feeling a little joy. “Not just any knives, they are known as Dragon Blades.” Shi No Akuma said. “Why are they called Dragon Blades?” Kobe Tieo asked. “You will find out when you use them.” Shi No Akuma answered them. “Now, before the plan, here is the person I want you to kill.” Shi No Akuma held out a picture, and the men looked to see, that their target, was Second in Command, Heinzo……..

**Legend of Korra:**

**Extinction**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, we are now heading into a chaotic night. Leave a comment, and if you have any questions, feel free to write them.


	7. Death of The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest arrive, but five that no one wants to cross.

**CHAPTER 2: DEATH OF THE PARTY**

 

At the capital, the reception is underway as guest continue to come in their fancy dresses. The Hall has been covered with many tables and food going around, with a classical band playing on each side. Near the stair way was the podium, and on left side was the exclusive table which were reserved for President Reiko and his wife, Chief Beifong, Iroh, and the guest of Honor, Heinzo, along with his bodyguard Ezo.

Heinzo and Ezo arrived at the party, where Lin was doing last minute security, mostly on Ezo, who was wearing the same black attire that he wore to take down the two cops, and Mako, and he is also refusing to withdraw his sword. “No….The Sword stays with me as protection for Heinzo!” As some of the police tried to get near him, they remembered what happened to the other cops that Ezo squashed, they decide stay a little back. “No weapons allowed in the party unless it’s from law enforcement. Those are the rules, or else we will be force to take you in!” When Lin said this, some of the officers backed off a little, causing Lin to angry glare at them. Heinzo then stepped in. “Ezo, we both know that the skills you have shown in hand to hand combat is where it matters the must, the sword may not be needed in this reception, for now. Please, let’s honor the Chief’s wishes, so we can attend this party for no problems.” Ezo understood and complied to let his sword be taken by the police. “You will get it back when the reception is over.” Beifong assured Ezo, but before Ezo walked in, he stared at Lin. “If something happens tonight, I’m the not the one that is going to be sorry.” Ezo walked in along with Heinzo, who also stopped and looked at Lin. “Forgive him, every reception we been to has seen no casualty’s, not that anybody planned to go after anybody since Ezo always had his sword.” Heinzo said and straightened his Republic Forces uniform, and caught up with Ezo, who gives Lin, an angry glare.

One of the police officers went to Lin. “What if something does happen?” Lin looked at him. “Ever since the siege, nothing has gone wrong and no one has attempted to attack any politicians from this city. Nothing is going to happen, and if it does, I doubt he will be able to stop any attackers.” Lin finished talking and more guest arrived, including President Reiko and his wife, who saw the whole incident, and he was not happy. “Chief Beifong!!! I told you he was allowed to bring his sword, and looking at what happened this afternoon, I wanted him to bring his sword!” said Reiko. “I’m allowed to hold onto weapons that do not belong in there.” Lin fired back. “He will get it when the ceremony is over. And if you want to complain to me about it, then I will meet you first thing tomorrow in your office.” Lin shot back at Reiko. “Mark my words, you are pushing to the point where I may have to force you to resign.” He threaten. Lin on the other hand, was not scared of this. “Until something happens, which I hope it doesn’t tonight, then you should enjoy the reception, since you spared no expense.” As she said that, all the officers that are present, all in their heads. “Damn.” Before Reiko can respond, his wife nudged him to drop the subject, he does. After they walk through security, the head inside, but Reiko. “We will continue this later; in the meantime, finish up here and take your seat, we will begin shortly when Korra and Asami arrive at the ceremony.” Reiko and his wife walked into the hall, were applause can be heard.

“You always seemed to get under people’s skin, no matter what rank they have above you.” Said a familiar voice. “And you seem to be calmer then a flying bison when it’s not about to take a nap.” She said back. It was Tension, who was with his wife, Pema, without their children, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. “At least I will have someone to talk to during the reception.” Lin laughed a little. Tenzin, however had a disappointed look on his face. “You’re not staying long, are you?” Lin asked. “Sadly, we cannot because we have got word from the Northern Air Temple. They said that there is some chance of it being rebuilt, but they asked us if they can come. They spent an entire year and half trying to rebuild, but they haven’t responded for a few months, and today they called us.” Tenzin explained to Lin. “What did they say?” Lin asked. “They said they wanted us to see it for ourselves; from what they said, it doesn’t sound good.” Pema said, feeling sad after what the Red Lotus did to the temple. “Well, at least you said something, but did you tell Korra about this?” Lin asked. “No, and the reason is because I think it’s better that if the temple is in bad shape, then it’s better that she doesn’t know.” Tenzin said. “Tenzin, we have to go.” Pema said, noticing the time. “Tell Korra and Asami I said hi and why I couldn’t stay.” Tenzin said to Lin, who nodded in return. As the two begin walking, Tenzin stops. “Lin, you should give Ezo a break, after all, he did save those girls from a horrible fate.” Tenzin finished and he and Pema arrived to their flying bison, and took off a few seconds later. "I wonder why I broke up with him." Lin asked herself, but remembered.

“Chief.” Said one of her men. “We checked out the entire building, everything is secured.” “Beifong looks as many more party guest started arriving. “Alright, let’s go inside, and remember, keep your eyes peeled, we don’t want any incidents.” She ordered everyone and they all started walking inside. "Just to let you know, nothing is going to happen tonight." She assured her men, unaware, that 5 certain party guest are coming.

Behind the building, the convicts arrived in all new attire, looking a lot like servants. “Thank god for the new threads.” Said Suyno Ubo, happy and looking slick. “If Chief Beifong is in there, wouldn’t see recognize us?” Said a concered Kobe Tieo. “No, because the police that arrested us covered our heads before they took us outside, and we didn’t arrive at the precinct, we were at the holding bay for some reason.” Shun Liu assured Kobe Tieo. “Besides, we gave us these shoes to wear just in case they try to sense something suspicious about us.” “Who made you the boss?” Inyo Ken asked, confused by this whole thing. “He did, and if we do a great job, one million for each of us. And remember, if we kill this guy, we all get a spot in his rebellion.” Shun Lin reminded them. They all walked to the door, but Shun Lin stopped them. “Just a reminder, he only wants the second in command dead. Not Beifong, as much as we all want to kill her, she wasn’t the one that sent us there. Not Reiko, he isn’t worth it. Not Iroh, because he needs to be ready just in case, and especially, under no circumstances, and this goes out to all of us, is the Avatar, or her lover, Asami Sato, are to be harmed in anyway.” “Why? This is a perfect opportunity to kill her right then and there and these jaws hasn’t ripped out a women’s throat in years.” Razor asked, confused that he isn’t allowed to kill the Avatar. “He has a bigger plan for them.” Lin answered Razor. All of you got that?” He asked, and they all nodded their heads in agreement. “One more thing, he gave each of us a gift.” Liu takes out a bag and opens it, and each man took a small black knife that was still sharp. “He wants to send a message, and we are supposed to leave the blades in Heinzo’s body.” “I’m going to enjoy this.” Inyo Ken smiled sinisterly at the site at the blades. All of them hid the blades in their tuxedo’s and Shun opened the door. Four of them went in, while Shun looked around if anybody else was coming in. As he enters and shuts the door. “Death is just the beginning.” And the door closes behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this story done last month, but college demands a lot, anyway. Expect a new chapter in the next few days, and there is only 3 chapters left, but that won't be the end, more episodes are on the way.


	8. Down the Hatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties can be boring, but when certain guest arrive, then it's different.

 

Inside the capital, the party guest were enjoying themselves with enjoying the fine cuisine, socializing, and dancing on the floor. At the table, Heinzo, Ezo, and President Reiko and his wife, Buttercup, were enjoying themselves. “And I said to him, look buddy, no one really cares why you are eating that fruit, but the reason I care is because that isn’t a fruit, it’s a rock sandwich!” Heinzo told a joke, and Reiko and Buttercup laugh while Ezo did not, but they didn’t mind at all. “You are the funniest second in command I have ever met.” Reiko said, enjoying Heinzo’s jokes. “I have many more, but I will hold them for later.” Heinzo said back.

“But I can tell another one right now.” He took a quick drink of his champagne. “Okay, two Earthbenders walk into-“He was interrupted by a huge applause by as many guest were welcoming the Fire Ferrets, Mako, Bolin, and Opal. “Ladies and Gentleman, your Fire Ferrets!” Said a member of the welcoming committee. “Ah, finally I get to meet the entire team.” Heinzo said as he already met Mako earlier. “Hopefully, he forgot about what you did earlier today.” Heinzo said to Ezo. “I’m not worried about Mako, it’s her who has an issue with me.” He pointed to Lin, who was showing her death stare back at Ezo. “She’s not the first one to do that to me.” Ezo said calmly, not seeming to care.

Mako, Bolin, and Opal arrived at the table. Mako and Bolin were wearing the same black tuxedo’s, while Opal was wearing a green dress, complete with white gloves. Heinzo stood up to shake all three of the Fire Ferrets hands, and was star struck to finally meet the most dominate team in Pro-bending history. “What an honor to finally meet you guys.” He finished by kissing Opal’s hand. “We heard many stories about you, including what you did to save those girls.” Opal was impressed to meet Heinzo for that mission. “Oh, it wasn’t just me, it was Ezo my bodyguard. Ezo, come here and great them.” He asked. When Ezo stood up, both Opal and Bolin were stunned how tall he was. “Wow, you must be 7 foot tall, and hopefully nobody can teach that!” Bolin surprised at seeing Ezo’s stature.

“I’m actually 6’9, and yes, I can teach that.” Ezo made a joke, and everybody laughed at this, even Mako, despite what happened earlier today. “Looks like I got competition at a comedy house.” Heinzo laughed. “So, what’s with the mask?” Bolin asked. “It’s a long story, and I prefer not to talk about it.” Ezo sharply said. Causing Bolin to have a chill run down his spine. “Opal can we dance, because I’m afraid to ask another word.” He begged her as he whispered. “Me and Bolin are going to dance for a little bit.” And without another question, both Bolin and Opal walked to the dance floor. “Thanks for that Opal, for a second I thought he was going to hit me.” He whispered to her. “I think he’s nice, once we get to know him.” She said back to Bolin, and they arrive on the dance floor and begin slow dancing.

“Sorry if I scared your brother; I’m not normally that social around certain people.” Ezo said to Mako, feeling bad. “Don’t worry about it.” Mako assured him. “I really didn’t want to come tonight, but since your General to be over there is a huge fan of fire bending, I guess it doesn’t hurt me.” Mako then felt pain in his arm, and some blood was slowly oozing from his hand. Ezo spotted this. “Are you alright?” Mako answered by lightly burning his hand, but no one but Ezo noticed. “Yeah, I was just hitting the punching bag lately.” “If it had something to do with me defeating you, I didn’t mean-” Mako stopped him. “No, It’s something else entirely.” “I been there, it’s really weird for the first couple of weeks, but something I manage to get through it.” Ezo said. “I’m the same way, but I wasn’t always.” Mako said, really not feeling like himself.” “What changed?” Ezo asked. Before Mako said anything else, the crowd erupted with cheers as Korra and Asami arrived. “A lot of things.” Mako said, and took two glasses of champagne and shot them down real fast. “Excuse me, I need to go meet with the judges for next week’s tournament.” Mako left to talk to the judges.

 “That explains a lot.” Heinzo said, noticing Mako’s mood. “I didn’t see it.” Ezo was clueless. “Sometimes I wonder if you can see emotions behind that helmet. Heinzo joked, but since Ezo can’t show emotion, it doesn’t work. “What I’m saying is that maybe he has feelings still for the Avatar or Asami, or maybe both.” Heinzo is not sure on what is which Mako is feeling. “But not our issue at the moment, as we are going to meet the Avatar and Ms. Sato. As Korra and Asami made their way to the V.I.P. table, Ezo began to ask Heinzo. “Sir, I was wondering if I can ask-“ Ezo was caught off. “We been over this, it’s okay with me, but the decision should lay in Ms. Sato’s mind. Ezo, I think it’s a great idea, and as much as I want to learn myself, I’m afraid that for the new position I have, I will not be able to attend the lessons. Plus, I know my way around swords and knives, no thanks to you. Besides, I think the Avatar wouldn’t mind it either.”

He patted Ezo on the shoulder, but Ezo wasn’t done. “Sir, I want to speak with Ms. Sato alone about this, I need you to dance with the Avatar.” When Ezo said that, Heinzo nearly choked on his drink. “Are you crazy, with the Avatar, that could cause some embarrassment, and I haven’t danced in years.” Heinzo was nervous. “Just dance to the one that you were supposed to dance to her, I know it hurts you still, but please, I really need Ms. Sato alone for this conversation.” With Korra and Asami closing in, Heinzo knew that this was important for Ezo. “Alright, but not the full song, I will need the violinist to know this by heart.” Heinzo said that just as Korra and Asami arrived, where General Iroh arrived at the same time out of nowhere. “Korra, Asami, nice to meet you guys again.” He said to both of them. “I want you guys to meet two important men.” Iroh then introduced them to Ezo and Heinzo. “It’s an honor to meet you two lovely ladies.” Heinzo said, not feeling nervous meeting the Avatar, and kissing her hand, along with Asami’s hand after. “As am I.” Ezo said, due to his mask, he simply did a light bow to both Korra and Asami. “So, what makes you guys the talking point of this party.” Korra asked both of them.

Inside the kitchen, the dangerous five were looking outside from the door. “Should we attack now?” Kobe Tieo asked, his bloodlust is almost off the rader, but Shun Liu calmed him down. “No, after the speech, besides, I wouldn’t start killing people unless they were on the list.” He said, and closed the door.


	9. Back Soon, just different opening

**I'm coming back to finish this, I'm not ending something unfinished.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, don't worry, more chapters will be on the way, subscribe and notify others who love this series, and I will make a youtube video explaining how this whole story came to be, more on that later. Until then, see you next time.


End file.
